1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to testing apparatus and in particular for a tester for tractor and trailer lighting systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previously when a truck was connected to a tractor the lighting cable of the trailer had to be connected to the truck and all of the truck switches had to be energized so as to test the operation of the trailer lighting system. Since in large eighteen wheel trailers and truck tractors, there are many lights to be tested. This is a time consuming job.